


Many Wrongs and a Right

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Hate me all u want idc, I wanted some nice fluff for these two, M/M, May just merge things together, Mostly based off the movies although I have read the comics, Sad, hopefully, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter breaks down because everything had gone wrong. Wade happens to be in the right place at the right time to cheer him up.





	

Wrong was a word that came up a lot throughout his life. Being only nineteen years of age most people wouldn't have had much going on, of course, but Peter Parker had never exactly been too normal. As a kid, he was a smart cookie, as his parents had said. Then his aunt and uncle had called him a genius. After uncle Ben died things had gotten weirder.   
  
He had become Spiderman, gotten a girlfriend, lost a girlfriend the same day, gotten back with her and been on-off for a while. His life went downhill and she ended up dead because he couldn't save her in time.   
  
Things built up and not being able to obey a dead man's wishes made him see things. After a while, it stopped, but once getting back into being Spiderman again he saw _her_. Gwen was everywhere, as was her father. He could feel the disappointment every time he saw him and he felt like he'd already lost it. He couldn't really ignore them, but if he didn't he'd seem crazy. He just wanted everyone back, and for those around him not to drop like flies.   
  
Sitting on this rooftop in the rain wasn't doing anything for him, and he was sure his aunt was worried but really? He couldn't find it in himself to feel much. She was the one person he had left, and he was thankful to still have her, but he didn't want to watch her crumble. To see her die in his arms like everyone else. It was painful to think about and although wallowing wasn't going to help much, it was all he could think to do right about now.  
  
"Hey," another voice spoke up, and Peter had probably been too out of it to notice anyone land. Probably from neighbouring buildings, but he couldn't find it in himself to go into depth with his thoughts.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, voice laced with venom. A hint of sadness lingered low down, but it was barely noticeable. He didn't much want to talk about it, but then again his aunt had promised that talking about things helped them heal. Like it wasn't your burden alone and someone else was willing to share the load. He didn't want to put such a weight on her shoulders, and so he didn't want to open up to her. She'd suffered enough.  
  
Of course she was worried for him. She probably heard him crying most nights. Moping around, listening to music that made him feel even worse like some emo kid going through the phase late.  
  
Wade didn't seem deterred by the tone of voice, and he as probably used to people talking to him as such. "Well ex- _queeze_ me for being concerned. It isn't like you to sit in the rain looking off the edge of a building. So, what's _bug_ ging you?"  
  
Although Peter could appreciate the fact that he was joking, he didn't want to hear it right now. even being around another person made his heart sink. "I don't want to talk about it, Wade. It's not like you'd care, you shouldn't really be knowing anyway. It's my problem, not yours."   
  
The male in red and black scoffed, and moved to sit beside him, nudging him gently. "Try me, Spidey. I may not be very serious but I make my way through a lot with comic relief. Heck, these readers probably think I'm going to be all funny and shit. Probably."  
  
"What?" Was all he could squeak out, but eventually Wade once more took the mic. "Look. Whatever it is that's got you in a funk I'm here if you need me. I've lost enough to know how bad things can get - and by the way you bristled I know that's the reason."   
  
Peter knew that Deadpool had a way with words, an upbeat, care-free attitude, but he didn't often get to see glimpses of the real Wade Wilson. "I know you don't want to talk right now, so I'm going to take over. You may not want to hear it but I don't care right now. If you can relate there's more likely of a chance you'll open up." Clearing his throat, he started his tale, hands gripping at the wet ledge they were sat on. "I have seen a lot of people I love die. That could be lovers, friends, or even just strangers I might've met like once, but when I saw them go limp, and stop breathing, it was always me. Always my fault. Being a mercenary didn't really bother me, and I don't remember many of my years before becoming Deadpool. But everyone falls, everyone has their moments and it isn't always something you can avoid. Sure, there are probably alternate universes for everything, but most things happen for a reason. Without seeing what I did and not pushing past it, I wouldn't be the man I am today. It is sad, but it isn't your fault, Webs. You have to be strong for those that died, and for those that believe or believed in you."  
  
For a moment, Wade thought that Peter was going to stand up and sling himself away to just leave and be alone, but he didn't. He just sat there, emotionless and blank. It took a couple of seconds for him to even move, and with that mask on it was hard to tell his expressions properly. Eventually, he made his voice known. "Do you know what it's like to watch a relative be shot because of you? Have someone fall to their death because you didn't manage to catch them in time, when you probably could've done so? Your best childhood friend nearly die and be imprisoned because you didn't want to give blood? He's pretty much dead inside all because of me. It's all because of me. Hell, I watched my girlfriends father die because I couldn't keep him safe. I don't even know what happened to my parents and I have no idea if they're still alive out there. It is all my fault, and nothing you say can make me believe otherwise." His voice was cracking, and for a moment he went to bring his hand up to cover his mouth, but lowered it immediately.  
  
"C'mere you. Bring it in." The voice was smooth and quiet, and Wade stretched his arms out before wrapping them around Spiderman. It took milliseconds for the other male to respond and he latched onto him as fast as he could in a bone-crushing hug.   
  
Wade rubbed over his back, traced patterns aimlessly over the fabric and hugged him until the boy was no longer shaking with tears. Of course, he couldn't see them, but it was pretty obvious the guy under the spandex had indeed been crying. "What's done is done. Try not to dwell on it too bad because it'll fuck you up and you'll start seeing things."   
  
Oops. Oh well, Peter could live with that, but even then, he didn't want to move on. He wanted these people back in his life, the most important people. Ones he cared for. It wasn't right that they died and he didn't. Why was he here and not them. It wasn't fair. "Well sometimes life isn't fair, Spidey. And hey, if it's any consolation to you, I can't die. So you'll be stuck with me forever."   
  
That did in fact, make Peter smile and he gripped onto the hug once again with such a ferocity that Wade was a little cautious on moving. "Thanks." Was the only word Peter managed, and he found himself shivering not long after. It was really cold out here, and he wasn't in anything warm whatsoever. Neither was Deadpool, but he seemed to be more at ease with it. Maybe his outfit was lined with something to make it warmer because this was fucking freezing. Might also be because he's Canadian, though. The guy always seemed like a walking heater.   
  
The two sat close for a while, Wade with one arm around Peter and Peter snuggled into Wade's side. At some point during that time Wade had taken off his mask, but Peter was hesitant. Wade used his mask to cover his face, not conceal his identity, and so was comfortable about removing it. Especially as it got burned off, torn to pieces and easily removed by basically anyone. The guy just didn't care.  
  
But under the Spiderman mask was just Peter. Regular guy, nothing special really. Just some kid who was in the right place at the right time with the right bloodline. For once when describing himself it wasn't all wrong, but it still hurt to think about, nonetheless. He was just... Peter.  
  
Still, Wade might not know him. Whipping his mask off, he went back to leaning into his side he felt the male next to him tense. But being around him had an oddly calming effect when he wasn't cracking jokes or being a complete ass about things. Finally Peter had a chance to wipe his face, though, and he used both hands to try to dry his face.  
  
Parker did not in fact know how to cry without it being ugly. With the puffy eyes, runny nose and scrunched up face instead of letting tears just roll over cheeks of which would probably never grow out of the baby fat on his cheeks. After he'd done his best at ridding the bodily fluids from his face he put the mask on so Wade couldn't see him. He didn't want to out himself just yet, but maybe when he didn't feel like death. He could already feel a headache coming on, and it wasn't his sixth sense, here.  
  
Watching Wade stand up and hold out a hand, he gave a soft smile on the familiar scarred face. "If you come with me I'll make you something warm so you don't have to go home with hypothermia or something? I promise not to kidnap you or watch if you have to take the mask off."  
  
With a small smile, Peter hopped up and made sure to stick close, in the sort of sense that meant he was cold and the taller of the two was nowhere near cold. 

 

 

After making it to where Wade lived, he'd been ushered into a comfortable sofa of which seemed to swallow him whole, and curled up into a ball, refusing to remove the mask just yet.  
  
Wade went off for a little while, grabbing a duvet cover and some tissues, sitting the box of tissues on the table in front of him and wrapping the duvet cover around Peter. He felt a little swamped in such fabric, but it was cosy and he felt very welcome. Just before the scarred man went to the small kitchen, he pressed a kiss to the top of his head, over the mask of course.   
  
As he was gone he removed the offending article to try and make himself more comfortable, no matter how anxious he was about it. Taking one of the tissues and using it to wipe his face properly, he assumes the tissues were not usually used for this reason. Couldn't really be one to complain, though. It wasn't the tissues fault, they hadn't really done anything, especially as these were clean ones. Not like he'd put used tissues back in the box anyway.  
  
"Do you want hot chocolate or tea--" He seemed to pause when looking around the corner at him, and he stopped what he was doing. Peter felt a little uncomfortable until the words "Sweet lord almighty you're adorable." left his mouth, but that just made Peter's face dust a brilliant shade of red all over. "C-Can I have a hot chocolate, please? If you don't mind." Manners kicked in, and he sort of wanted to punch himself. God damn it Peter, he's still the same guy that makes endless innuendos and jokes about practically anything unless it's very degrading. Why couldn't he act normal instead of like the child he was?  
  
Wade nodded and hurried himself to make the beverage, adding a few key ingredients and a large swirl of whipped cream. All in all it wasn't a short process, but it gave Peter time to look around.   
  
There were a few empty pizza boxes strewn around, others piled high like the leaning tower of Pisa. (Leaning tower of pizza) Some video games were in a large pile next to a television, and underneath the TV was a couple of gaming consoles. They looked a little worn, but otherwise in very good condition. A broken IKEA set of drawers was pushed to the side and a faded coaster was on the table, of which could no longer be made out.  
  
Wrapping the blankets tighter around himself, he settled down, closing his eyes for just a moment before Wade brought out the drink. He set it down on the side of the table, completely ignoring the coaster and gently nudged the bundle of warmth. "Spidey? Wakey wakey, you got a warm drink here for you. Plus you can't stay here forever, you've probably got someone worrying about you."   
  
Roused from his half-asleep state, he looked up at Wade with glazed over eyes and messy mask-hair and then over at the drink. He had probably not been dozed off more than a minute but he felt like he could sleep here happily forever. He was curious about the drink, though, and so reached out carefully with one hand to pick up the mug and take a sip.   
  
Of course, this meant one arm was freezing being away from the covers, but the hot beverage tasted amazing, so he couldn't much help the fact that he was having to shift and make room to snuggle down with a drink.  
  
The older of the two had his own mug, but didn't seem to be that invested. He was looking directly at Peter, and Peter himself hadn't the heart to tell him to stop. He was much too comfortable, and he didn't mind it. "You know, I never thought I'd see you without the mask. You're really defensive about it. Maybe I just caught you in a vulnerable state and got lucky, but I swear not to tell anyone. Merc's honour." He held up his hand, the other over his heart and gave a soft smile.   
  
"I've already said it before, but you're really cute. Not just that ass of yours, but you really have such a baby face." Wade reached over and pinched the sleepy teens cheek, of which managed to get a beautiful laugh out of him. That was good enough, especially after today. "Stooooop," Peter whined, but his defence was weak and he actually seemed to like the attention. It felt a little wrong, but he'd had enough wrongs in his life. He couldn't be bothered to pay those thoughts much mind.  
  
"I could just eat you up just lookit choo." Wade eventually trailed off as though he was talking to an infant, and wrapped both arms around him, nuzzling his face against Peter's soft hair. The drink was sloshing about, but Peter quickly downed it to avoid any spills. It was actually better than most cocoa he'd tried, and he'd probably ask for some sort of recipe another time. "My wittle baby boy." Unfortunately Peter outed himself after that. "Don't call me baby boy, my name is Peter." He nearly back-pedalled but Wade had already gasped loudly, giving him a little squeeze. "My little baby boy, Petey."   
  
Rolling his eyes, he tried to wiggle himself into the duvet, but Wade had managed to place a sloppy kiss to his cheek. Peter didn't find himself disgusted or grossed out for something seemingly so wet and sloppy, but instead just laughed and pushed his face away half-heartedly. "C'mon, man. That was gross."   
  
Wade just laughed and stood himself up. "You should probably get going now, Petey baby. You're all warm and back to pushing away my affections, albeit a little less forceful than usual. You're all better and free to go."  
  
The smile on Wade's face was a little dampened, but it was true. His aunt would probably worry if he stayed out too long. "Okay," he spoke up, voice small and a little better though still tired.  
  
Hopping up, he put his mask back on, leaving it rolled up at the mouth as he hopped up to press a kiss to wade's cheek before pulling it back down over his face and leaving with a brief "Thank you"   
  
Wade would definitely be having a good night and hopefully Peter wouldn't feel so down. Deadpool would definitely be looking to make his baby boy laugh, after all.


End file.
